


Saltwater

by trashcrusher020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, but with a hopeful ending, canonverse, kind of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: “我说了我要一个人走。”佐久早僵硬古怪的声音被潮水的低吼冲走，声音很轻，无处轻重，也许他就是那样。“我听到啦。”和往常一样，宫响亮，肆无忌惮，在令人厌恶的边缘摇摇欲坠,他走到佐久早身边，也许是在看着他，也许只是在看向海面。“你没有听，”佐久早说，“每次都是。“”我听啦，我只是也听到了你没说的话。“
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665587) by DeathBelle. 



> sakuatsu week day 7
> 
> Don't leave my hyper heart 
> 
> alone on the water.
> 
> Cover me in rag and bone sympathy,
> 
> ’cause I don’t wanna get over you.
> 
> 从水中拉起我，
> 
> 连同我战栗颤抖的心
> 
> 用褴褛破布与碎骨包裹我
> 
> 我不想摆脱你

佐久早不在乎海洋，应该说他其实也不在乎世界上大多数事情，不过大海一直是他的厌恶源泉。即使在他小的时候，所有人似乎都对大海怀着难以名状的感觉。佐久早觉得这很恶心——沙滩，不是那些人，虽然他也可以就“人类为何恶心之原因”发表一番精彩绝伦的演讲。在盛夏，数以千计的人跳进海里，在其中留下汗水，黏痰和尿液，一个温暖腥咸海水中的细菌化粪池。佐久早一般不会在沙滩上散步，至少不会赤着脚，他不相信沙子。如今他长大成人面对个人私事时常为了逃避来海边散步，他也穿着被牢牢系紧鞋带的运动鞋，走的位置恰到好处，不远不近，可以踩在被压实的沙子上，也不会使潮水打湿他的鞋。

天完全是黑的，可能已经到了午夜，佐久早有很久没有看表了。满月停滞在海面上无穷的虚空中，带着恰到好处的温度，风吹拂着他。队里的其他人已经在这玩了一整天，游泳，叫嚣，怀着旅行前的无知愚蠢开始接下来的一天。他没有出去，在酒店里享受短暂的安宁。在明天的晨间热身之前休息一会本应该是他现在该做的，但他知道，即使他呆在房间里，即使他在两个小时前就躺在床上任由时间过去，他也不会睡着，看着天花板而不是午夜的海浪，和三个以上的队友挤在同一间房间里，每次到了赛季，隐私是一个陌生的概念。但是他现在在这，在空无一人的沙滩上，海浪的白噪音磨平他尖锐带刺的思绪。

佐久早不在乎海洋，但不可否认，海洋蕴含着某种安宁平静的能力。潮水涨落恒定可测，一成不变。没有意外，没有措手不及，不会使他蹒跚而行，可预测，佐久早喜欢可预测，可以使他更好掌控。

佐久早应该预测到他不会一个人在沙滩上。

他把手插进口袋，看着漆黑的海洋。眼角边有些许动静，但他没有回头看。他不需要那样，他知道那是谁，他不知道他要做什么，佐久早希望这可以容易些。

“我说了我要一个人走。”佐久早僵硬古怪的声音被潮水的低吼冲走，声音很轻，无处轻重，也许他就是那样。

“我听到啦。”和往常一样，宫响亮，肆无忌惮，在令人厌恶的边缘摇摇欲坠,他走到佐久早身边，也许是在看着他，也许只是在看向海面。

“你没有听，”佐久早说，“每次都是。”

“我听啦，我只是也听到了你没说的话。”

毫无道理，宫侑的一切都毫无道理，包括佐久早对他的感情。佐久早讨厌的，不可预知反复无常的宫，迫使佐久早审视一切他做的事，他说的话和他感受到的情感。佐久早不喜欢这种感觉，他试图逃避过。而他想要坦然以对的时候，他感觉更糟了。

“你想和我说说吗？”变轻了，有什么压在宫侑的声音上，佐久早没有想去知道那是为什么。

“不，没有什么好说的，回房间睡觉，宫。”

宫侑轻轻笑了，干涩，无奈，“又来了，是吧？”

“我说了我要一个人走。”

“嗯，不过我不想。”

“我没有问你想干什么。”

“我知道，你从来没有问过我。”

佐久早恨透他了，他讨厌宫侑让他感受到的，本应空洞的胸膛深处被占领，被入侵，他想掐死他感受到的一切情绪，随着海水自生自灭。

“臣？”

佐久早也讨厌这个，宫侑屠杀了他的本名，重新用他的嘴唇塑造它，直到它带有喜欢的意味，尝起来像是亲密。

宫把手放在佐久早的肩膀上，轻轻落下一个没有说出口的问题。

佐久早转身，把更多的脚步印在沙滩上，留下的鞋印被水冲的模糊。

他希望宫侑可以停下，这就足够了，这样的拒绝就足够了。

没有开口，没有“小臣”，一种奇怪的，令人窒息的解脱和失望混合着包裹他，解脱的感觉应该更多,佐久早心想，这是他期望的，这更容易掌握。当他瞥见宫侑赤裸的双脚在他身边溅出水花，脚趾陷进浸湿的泥沙里，压平的脚印上有几个小水泡，佐久早胸膛中矛盾的压力闷着他。

佐久早停下，脚印止步于此。他转身迫使自己看向宫，尽管他只想逃跑。宫侑回望他，在黑暗中，头顶洒下月光和远处零星发光的旅馆窗户，但足够了，透过这些，佐久早看得见宫侑，比他想的还要清楚。

宫侑把头发往后梳，架着一副墨镜,头发乱糟糟的一团。宫在半夜戴着墨镜真的太荒谬了，佐久早开口想说，但又吞下了那些尖锐的话。

“臣。”

“别说了。”佐久早本身想说闭嘴，但是声音很安静，像是潮水的气息。

宫侑再一次伸出手，搭在佐久早肩膀上，手烘暖降落的地方。手离开他时，佐久早告诉自己他没有贪恋指尖的温度。宫手插在口袋里，背对着佐久早，即使他转过头，宫侑的声音还是很清晰，“我不会道歉的。”

像是肠子被硬生生地打了个街都，像是内疚，佐久早说，“我没指望你会，毕竟你没有道歉。”

宫侑扭了扭肩，迎着不存在的风，不要这样，小臣，这不公平。”

佐久早看着宫侑，仔细看着他，这次宫侑没有看着他。宫侑没穿鞋，佐久早穿着鞋，赤足和球鞋，短裤和长裤，裸露的胸部和长袖，佐久早和宫侑迥乎不同，除了他们显而易见需要搞砸一切才会开始他们的交往。

宫侑转过身，佐久早瞥向远处，什么也没有在看。

“是你说的。”佐久早说，因为他也拒绝道歉。

“你知道我想说什么。”

“我不知道，”终于，佐久早的话有了锋芒，像一把刀插进他的牙。佐久早迎接着它，挥舞着它，“我从来都不知道，你总是不明所以的在兜圈子，指望我可以知道你到底在说什么，我不知道，侑，我从来都没有理解过，你从来都不讲道理。停下来，直接告诉我你想说的，我要被烦死了。”

宫侑看着他，佐久早看着海浪。

他的声音像月光，“觉得我烦了？”

什么东西击中了佐久早的胸膛，那里本身全是虚无。“厌倦了这 **一切** 。”

宫侑呼出口气。佐久早看见宫侑肩膀肌肉的起伏，宫侑的声音很安静，“你想让我走？”

第一次，佐久早终于明白他的意思了。宫侑说的不是现在，不是说现在让佐久早一个人留在沙滩上，不是说在之后或是明天或是后天继续这个话题。宫侑在说 **走** ，宫侑在说 **离开** ，宫侑在说 **永远** 。

佐久早想让他走。

他也不想那样。

他不知道什么回答，佐久早安静的看着宫侑看着他，微风拂过他的头发，佐久早的心梗塞着。

“臣，”宫侑迈步靠近，只有一步，“我真的在尝试，你知道的，我真的在尝试。”

佐久早知道，他放弃的时候不会是这样，佐久早明白，宫侑一刀两断毫不留情。

宫侑抬头看着他，黑暗中，他的眼睛里闪着光。

“我不知道我应该说什么。”佐久早比他想象的要坦诚。

“你不需要说什么，我关心的不是这个，”宫侑的视线上移，从沙子到运动鞋再回到佐久早的脸，“就告诉我你也有在努力。”

佐久早不知道他是不是，他不知道他是否应该如此，不这样会更容易。遇见宫侑士他艰难生活的开端。有时候他想回到从前，连续几天不和人说话，只需要关心他自己。 而那时候也没有人会关心他。

“ **臣** ，”宫侑靠近，近的佐久早可以触摸到他，“好，好，我道歉，好吧？我来说，我很抱歉，为一切的事，不要......不要就这么算了，不要是现在。”

佐久早的胸膛是一个洞穴，充满了所有宫侑使他感受到的，太多了，太多了，过度了，“这很难。”

宫侑挤出笑声来，他很不舒服，“这当然 **很难** ，”他想用手挠一挠头，碰掉了墨镜。他在它落地之前抓住了墨镜，想去把它夹在衣领上，发现他的衣服没有领子，他把墨镜塞在口袋里，可能把镜框压折了，也许把墨镜弄坏了。宫侑对他的所有物笨手笨脚，一次又一次：他的手机，他的公寓钥匙，佐久早的心，“你以为这很容易？和你在一起？你就他妈是个噩梦，臣，你麻烦的要命。但是我不会松手的。这值得，你值得我这么做，我不会停下来。但是你也要有在尝试，你要在半路等着我，该死，根本不用在半路，四分之一就够了，我也要来自你的那一份，至少你也要走向我。”

佐久早希望他还是一个人在沙滩上，没有这段谈话，没有胸中潮水般喧嚣的情感，没有宫侑受伤但是依然坚定的眼神，央求着他，刺激着他。

会变的更简单，所有的一切都会变的更简单，如果只有他自己的话。

但是不是每一件事都会变的更好。

“所以我们在这解决吧，”佐久早看着宫侑，视线透过他，“你真的想继续下去？”

“是的，”宫侑没有犹豫，“对，我会的。”

佐久早不知道宫侑为什么会这么做，他从来都没有理解过。宫侑总是道歉，但有时他也应该说对不起。这次是他自己的错。通常也是佐久早的错，即使他从来没有承认，即使宫侑从来不说。

宫侑可以找到更好的方式来打发时间，和一个更好的人一起。佐久早知道，他一直都知道。

但是只要宫想在这浪费他的时间，和佐久早一起无所事事，他会奉陪到底。

“好。”佐久早开口，这是他本应该说的，他想说的话中的一小部分，但也是他可以承诺的全部了。

“好的？”

“好的。”

起风了，海风拂过佐久早的嘴唇，宫侑吻上他。像是佐久早弥足珍贵，宫侑的手搂着他的脖子，温暖，指尖温柔，小心翼翼跨过佐久早在自己周围建立的紧密防线。宫侑是唯一一个被允许进入的，唯一一个。 佐久早拂过宫的脸，品尝他的嘴唇，紧绷感得以缓解。脑中焦虑的回声消失，颅内嗡嗡地叫着。他们停止接吻时，宫侑没有退后，佐久早没有像以往一样指使宫退后。他们的空隙，他们的呼吸，他们一起分享。宫侑想像宫侑那样道歉，他知道他应该道歉，但他不知道怎么说，他不知道应该说什么。

佐久早换了句话，“你为什么戴着墨镜？”

宫侑笑了，牵着他的手走在撒满月光的沙滩上。佐久早想着，这一次，可能他可以走向宫。


End file.
